I Know Things Now
by genie60
Summary: Suppose Demelza was Little Red, left alone after everyone moved on from coming out of the woods? Suppose she met another wolf, who seems awfully familiar? Suppose the witch next door still held a grudge and had a couple of spells left up her sleeve? Suppose going "into the woods" wasn't as bad as it seemed?


The tall, red headed girl pulled the tray of bread out of the oven and immediately brought it up to her face to take in the aroma. She had to admit that bread making was probably her single most enjoyable task for the bakery. From watching the yeast proof, to mixing the dough to kneading it until it transformed into a smooth sphere ready for shaping into various types of loaves. It provided a satisfaction that reached her soul and filled the void that was left from being alone in the world.

It never occurred to her when she came to live with the baker and his new wife that she would end up running this establishment. The strange turns of events came suddenly, but were not unwelcome. After the adventure that saw her, the baker and his child, his new companion and her friend Jack, survive a multitude of threats and curses, they had all taken up residence in the baker's house. Which was fine for the short term.

Demelza Carne had no family left after losing her mother and grandmother under unbelievable circumstances. Even she couldn't comprehend that giants and witches and wolves truly existed until she saw they destruction they caused her. Jack too, had lost his mother and the baker's wife also had fallen victim to a giant. Go figure. The only one who came out of this trip into the woods with a positive ending was the witch from next door.

Elizabeth, as she was known by common folk, had previously been a hideous hag, destined to live a lonely life. However, after several twists and turns in the woods, and some magic—not just from beans—she was restored to her original beauty but still had a cold heart. Demelza had thought that being transformed back to her beautiful self would warm her soul. She even tried to become friends with her. That was not to be. The witch was just as cruel as before. Or so the baker said for Demelza didn't know her before meeting in the woods. Her continued spite and harassment towards the baker and his family proved too much and he decided to take his child and wife away to where is mother was from; another village called Arendelle over the mountains and definitely far away from the woods.

Jack left as well to seek fortune from another giant if possible. The last Demelza heard he had met a princess named Isabelle and decided to remain in that realm at the behest of the king.

And so Demelza found she was alone, again. The only reminders of the past that had brought her here were Jack's satchel that held those beans, the baker's scarf and the red and fur cape her grandmother had made. She kept all close for comfort when the loneliness blanketed her, usually at night. She'd wrap herself in the cape, pulling it tight around her and let the tears fall. On one of these nights, Demelza was tired of crying herself to sleep and thought perhaps a walk would clear her head and tire her out. So she put on the cape and the scarf and made for the only place she knew: the woods. Walking the familiar path, she felt calm and a comforted. For while the woods brought sadness and death to her and her friends, it also brought happiness. She loved the wild flowers that lined the path that had led to her grandmother's house and remembered skipping amongst them; gathering bunches of multicolored flora to brighten up her house. Demelza followed the advice her mother had given her the first time she ventured this way which was to stay the path and don't delay. Despite it being twilight, she bent down and picked a flower here and there. It was while she was looking for a particular flower that she heard the whimpered cries of a child.

Stepping just a little quicker, she followed the sound to a clearing where a large tree had fallen, leaving the trunk on its side. A little girl was hunched underneath, trying to hide from the figure that hovered above. Demelza approached the scene slowly, reaching into the cape and found, without searching, the knife that the hunter who saved her, gifted her with that fateful day. Now she grasped the carved handle, prepared to use it for its purpose.

"Hello, little girl," said a deep a gravelly voice. Demelza immediately felt a shiver run up her spine at the déjà vu. What had happened in these woods was years past, and yet, it seemed like it was just yesterday. Logically she knew that the wolf that had hurt her and her grandmother was dead; the fur trims on her crimson cape as a visible sign of it. However there was something about the timber of this voice that was familiar but not scary. She was confused and decided to reply, keeping the knife in her hand, just in case.

"Hello, Mr. Wolf?" This could not be happening again, she thought. How many times can one person encounter a wolf, let alone a wolf that sounded like a man? Only she would have this kind of luck.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she bent to the little girl.

"Well, I was thinking of having a snack, but you interrupted that. That's not very nice of you," he said. His voice turned silky sounding almost like syrup as it seeped out of a maple tree.

"I think this little girl wants to go home, don't you…"

The little girl wiped her eyes and ran her hand under nose and responded, "Anna."

Demelza smiled. "Anna. That's a lovely name." She held her hand out as Anna smiled and put her small fist in Demelza's grasp. "Come on Anna, I'll walk you home."

She moved to stand next to Demelza who turned and looked directly at the predator. For some reason, as the moonlight cut through the trees, she could see his eyes more clearly. They dark brown were flecked with hints of green and gold, making them appear lighter than she originally thought they were. They also reminded her of the eyes of someone else but she couldn't remember who. It was that thought that kept her from using that knife and so she slipped it carefully back into the inside pocket of the cape.

"Leaving so soon?" the wolf asked. His smooth voice dripping with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes. And if I were you, I wouldn't follow us." The wolf was intrigued by this girl's lack of fear. Usually by this point, his prey were either weeping for mercy or dead. Something about this girl kept him from leaping for her. Just as Demelza felt a connection with the wolf, so too did he feel he knew this young woman.

"Duly noted, young lady." With a smug look he tipped his head to her.

"Thank you." Demelza said sincerely. She took Anna by the hand and started out of the clearing and back to the path. She was a few feet away and when she heard his voice again.

"I hope we meet again, Red." At the use of her nickname, that she had not heard since she was Anna's age, Demelza stopped in her tracks and turned back to face him.

In a shaky voice, she asked, "How did you know my name?" The wolf paused before answering. His words came out slow and thoughtfully, lacking the seductive tone of earlier.

"I don't know." And he was sincere in this. That was more disconcerting to Demelza. He somehow knew who she was when she was a child but she had no idea where that might have been. Their eyes met but still neither could figure out where the recognition came from.

"Well, then," Demelza said quietly, "We will be going now." With that she hastily made her way with Anna to the path, and headed toward the village.

After depositing Anna at home and receiving the grateful thanks of the girl's parents, Demelza headed home. As she reached the front door of the bakery, a shadowy figure emerged from the alley and she saw it out of the corner of her eye. As she was about to open the door, she heard a familiar voice.

"Out for a little stroll, dear?" It was Elizabeth who moved into the light. Demelza took a breath before facing her. When she did, she saw the alabaster skin and silken, tawny hair of the woman who, for some reason, lived to make others miserable. She knew that being pleasant rather than fearful, drove Elizabeth mad.

In a firm but quiet voice, Demelza answered. "Yes. I couldn't sleep." She moved closer to the door, hoping to make a quick escape, but Elizabeth wasn't done just yet.

"Visiting your old hunting grounds, Demelza?"

"Not quite. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must get inside. I have to proof the dough for the morning." With that Demelza, entered the store and closed the door with a slight push. Leaning against it, she slid to the ground, grabbed her knees and laid her head down. All of sudden she was tired.

Rising slowly, she took off the cape and hung it and the scarf on the hook near the door. But before leaving them, she took out the knife again and ran her hands over the hilt. As she did so, another chill of ran down her spine. There was something between the knife and her encounter in the woods that were connected. She was convinced of it and knew it wasn't just because it was another wolf. The thought was disconcerting but she was too weary to analyze it now. She had to get up soon to start her day and she needed rest. She put her knife back in the cape and headed up to the small bedroom, hoping the morning would dawn with good things.

Outside, two figures watched as the lanterns were turned down. One, Demelza's neighbor who for some reason, still resented the girl for surviving the ordeal that took her daughter. The other, a young man who knew he had to find Demelza. He stood, peering through the window and watched as she held the knife. He was surprised she still had it. Satisfied that he had found the girl he had been searching for all these years, he left, but vowed to return in the morning. Elizabeth had spied him and smiled to herself.

The plan she put in motion so many months ago was now taking shape and she was pleased. This was going to be more fun than tending her garden, she thought. And with that, she swept out of the alley and back to her cottage…..


End file.
